Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?
by Rania
Summary: Harry, Ron, Lavender och Hermione går sitt 7:e år på hogwarts. Saker och ting förendras. Söt kärlek mellan 2 personer....)HELA BERÄTTELSEN ÄR KLAR NU! Läs! plz R
1. Prolog

Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Prolog  
  
HP/HG  
  
Harry, Ron och Hermione satt i sällskapsrummet och gjorde sina läxor, vilket var ganska ovanligt för dem. De skulle vara klara imorgon, så de hade lite bråttom. Harry och Ron satt som vanligt vid ett eget bord, med ans Hermione satt själv med flera böcker uppstaplade i en stor hög. Hon läste fler ämnen än vad Ron och Harry gjorde, så därför var hennes bokhög något större.  
  
"Jag klarar inte av det här," sa Harry och slängde ihop sin trolldrycksbok. Hermione tittade upp och suckade högt.  
  
"Ska du kalla det där mycket?" Undrade Hermione och rynkade pannan. Harry svarade inte.  
  
Han hade ögonen fästa på Hermione. Han hade aldrig träffat en annan människa, som var så vacker som hon var. Harry satt länge och bara stirrade på henne, och glömde bort att tiden tickade snabbt iväg.  
  
Han var fascinerad av hennes små söta läppar, de som han bara i sina drömmar kunde kyssa. Hennes bruna vackra hår som var vilt och Oförsägbart, precis som henne själv.  
  
Harry var så inne i sina tankar att han inte hörde Ron ropa på honom. Ron lutade sig fram och vinkade en hand framför ögonen på Harry. ''Harry? Hallå är det någon hemma där inne?" Frågade Ron lite retsamt. Hermione skrattade tyst åt de två pojkarnas beteende.  
  
''Va...Va...Vad?'' Stammade Harry och märkte att hans två bästa polare såg på honom lie konstigt. Han kände hur hans kinder började hetta. "Hur mår du egentligen?" Frågade Hermione bekymrat. "Jag?" Frågade Harry förvirrat.  
  
"Ja, du!" Svarade Hermoine irriterat. "Jag mår, eh... utmärkt. Jag ska bara, eh... gå och tvätta ansiktet. Jag är strax tillbaka '' svarade Harry och gick lite generat iväg mot toaletten.  
  
Det var alldeles tyst efter att Harry hade gått, både Hermione och Ron tittade förvånat på varandra. Den svala sköna luften svepte in över det tomma sällskapsrummet.  
  
Harry var strax tillbaka men hans kinder var fortfarande lite röda. Han såg hur se Ron smålog mot honom.  
  
"Ron, jag måste prata med dig" hostade Harry fram. Ron tittade på Hermione och sedan på Harry... ''Kom då" sa Harry och tog tag i Ron, och släpade bort honom till i pojkarnas sovsal.  
  
Kvar satt Hermione ensam med sin trave böcker och förstod inte riktigt varför de betedde sig så underligt. "Konstigt" muttrade hon tyst och såg bort mot den tomma dörröppningen.  
  
"Sen när hade de börjat ha hemligheter för mig?" Tänkte hon sorgset. Borta i pojkarnas sovsal skulle precis Harry börja berätta för Ron om hans situation angående Hermione.  
  
"Ron," sa Harry tungt och andades häftigt. Han var lite nervös, han visste inte riktigt hur Ron skulle reagera över dessa nyheter.  
  
"Vad är det Harry? Är något på tok nu igen?" Harry svarade inte utan såg ner i golvet. "Jag såg faktiskt att du var röd i ansiktet. det brukar inte hända såvida. aha." sa Ron förstående med ett leende på läpparna.  
  
"Harry, du rodnade faktiskt," sa Ron retsamt. "Harry, är du kär i någon?" Undrade Ron och tittade glatt på Harry som fortsatte att undvika Rons blick.  
  
"Jag?" Frågade Harry och tittade försiktigt upp mot Ron. "Ja du." förklarade Ron med en menande blick som fick Harry att känna skyldig. "Jag vet inte riktigt. Det var så konstigt. Jag fick en härlig, varm känsla i hela kroppen bara jag såg på henne.  
  
Ungefär som om jag plötsligt blev kär," stammade Harry och tittade osäkert på Ron. Ron tittade tillbaks och sedan började han skratta. "Vad är det som är så roligt? " Undrade Harry lite irriterat.  
  
"Att du plötsligt blev kär, Harry" Sa Ron. Harry tittade upp mot Ron med ett irriterande ansiktsutryck. "Har du aldrig känt så här för henne någon annan gång, Harry?"  
  
Harry gick till fram till fönstret och kikade ut. Han kunde klart och tydligt se Draco Malfoy men sin flickvän Pansy Parkinson gå hand i hand ute vid sjön.  
  
Harry tittade tillbaks mot Ron som hade satt sig på sin säng. "Jaha, ska inte du svara på min fråga då"? Sa Ron men en otålig röst.  
  
"Nej, det har jag inte, inte så här" svarade Harry snabbt. "Då går vi ner till Hermie" Strålade Ron upp.  
  
Istället började Harry sakta ta fram sin pyjamas som han hade i sin koffert. Ron stod bara och tittade på Harry som om han var galen. Harry märkte blicken och tittade skrämt på Ron. "Jag är rädd för att möta henne igen, Ron.  
  
"Vem vet om jag gör bort mig igen" stammade Harry. "Okej, men gör som du vill då. Sa Ron men en förstående ton. Och gick ut ur sovsalen. Harry stod länge kvar och tittade på den stängde sovrumsdörren. Sedan när han väl hade vaknat till gick han och la sig i sin himmelssäng. Harry låg länge och drog sig.  
  
Han hade för mycket tankar i huvudet. Tänk om Ron berättade det där jag sa till han... Nej, han skulle aldrig göra något sånt. Han är ju min bästa vän tänkte Harry. Han satte sig upp för att kolla om det var någon mer än han i sovsalen. "Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar, Hermie"?  
  
Rania: Jaha, det här var min första prolog till min första fanfic. kom gärna med fler idéer och tips till mig, det kan jag behöv. =) så vad tyckte ni då? Komentera gärna. 


	2. Drömmen

Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Kommentar: Tyvärr så är det bara ett kort kapitel. jag ska försöka skriva lite längre nästa gång =) // Rania  
  
Kapitel 1 - Drömmen  
  
"Du är min. Du är den enda jag vill ha," sa Harry omtänksamt och böjde sig fram mot Hermione. Hans läppar snuddade försiktigt vid hennes då han kysste henne ömt och innerligt. Hermoine kysste honom tillbaka med samma passion som hans.  
  
Harrys händer vilade på Hermiones höfter med ans hennes egna händer var omsvepta runt hans nacke. De stod där länge tillsammans, tät intill varandra. Allting var så underbart härligt, precis som kärlek ska kännas...  
  
Hermione vaknade upp och såg helt chockad ut. Hennes andetag lät som om hon hade sprungit flera kilometer. Hon höll handen nedanför bröstet och böjde långsamt ner huvudet på kudden.  
  
"Det. det var bara en dröm," stammade hon fram mellan sina lätta andetag. Hon reste sig upp och tittade runt i sovsalen. "Tur att ingen har vaknat" viskade hon tyst för sig själv.  
  
Med försiktiga och långsamma steg klev hon upp ur sin säng. Hennes händer skakade då hon upp glaset, och tog en stor klunk av sitt vatten, som hon hade på sitt sängbord.  
  
Hon kände en konstig smak i munnen. Konstig men härlig. Smaken tillhörde säkert Harry. 'Men hur är det möjligt?' Tänkte Hermione fundersamt.  
  
'Jag kanske har kysst han utan ha vetat det själv,' fick hon för sig. Hon skakade på huvudet bestämt, i ett bestämt nej. Hermione stod brevid sängen i djupa tankar. "Men det kan ju inte stämma" viskade hon tyst för sig själv. "Jag låg ju nyss och sov. Jag kan inte vara på två ställen samtidigt, det är omöjligt." Hur mycket hon än resonerade så fick hon inget konkret svar.  
  
Sakta, men säkert gick hon ut ur flickornas sovsal. Hon stängde dörren långsamt, för att inte orsaka några ljud som skulle väcka de andra. Hon pustade ut i lättnad. 'Jag tror jag nog ska gå och titta om Harry ligger kvar i sängen,' tänkte hon undrande. 'Men varför skulle han inte göra det?' Fortsatte Hermione sitt resonemang. 'Tänk om han kanske njuter av tanken om mig och han? Men han är ju min bästa vän... Han skulle väl aldrig vela att ha mig...eller?'  
  
Snabbt ångrade sig Hermione och gick in i sin sovsal igen och stängde dörren efter sig. Hon gick bort mot sin himmelssäng, men snabbare den här gången. Hon kastade sig på sängen, slängde över sin filt och tänkte över sin dröm.  
  
Men hon satte sig upp igen och steg ur sin säng och gick istället till Lavenders säng. Hermione tänkte att, eftersom Lavender var Rons flickvän sen ett år tillbaka, kanske hon visste vad hon skulle göra åt situationen. Hon klappade henne försiktigt på kinden. "Lavender, vakna" viskade Hermione med en låg ljudnivå.  
  
Lavender öppnade försiktigt ögonen och började gnugga dom. "Hermie? Vad står på?, Vi ska väl inte vakna nu?" Frågade Lavender sömnigt.  
  
"Jag måste berätta något för dig. men det är väldigt hemligt, så du får lova mig att inte säga det till någon annan," sa Hermione med lugn röst. Egentligen var hon väldigt nervös, hon var ju inte direkt den personen som uttalade sina känslor högt.  
  
"Okej, jag lovar. Så vad är det då?" Frågade Lavender otåligt, som nu vaknat så pass att höra vad Hermione hade att säga.  
  
"Jag tror att jag är kär," började Hermione försiktigt.  
  
"KÄÄÄR!? Va?! Du kan inte vara seriös, jag menar att du har ju aldrig brytt dig om kärlek. Du tyckte att jag var konstig ett tag, för att jag hade fixat en kille redan i min ålder," exploderade Lavender chockat.  
  
"Ja, jag vet, men nu känns det så annorlunda" stammade Hermione.  
  
Lavender lugnade ner sig till sin normala igen och tittade på Hermione med ett litet leende på läpparna. "Så, Hermie, vem är den lycklige då?" Frågade Lavender och log lite retsamt.  
  
"Du kommer aldrig att tro mig, Lavender," Viskade Hermione och undvek hennes blick.  
  
"Ah. nå få se då. Kan det möjligtvis vara allas favorit Draco Malfoy." Hermione tittade förskräckt på Lavender och blev lite röd i ansiktet. 'Hur kunde hon bara tro något sånt,' tänkte Hermione och försökte ta bort bilden av hon och Draco tillsammans, tittande kärleksfullt på varandra. 'Nej, hellre dör jag,' tänkte Hermoine spydligt.  
  
"VAA! Draco? Jag skulle aldrig. jag menar, den enda som tycker att det där fula svinet är snygg är ju Pansy" utbrast Hermione skräckslaget. Hon såg sig runt i rummet. "Puh, tur att ingen har vaknat än," viskade hon med lättnad till Lavender.  
  
"Du vet väl att dom är tillsammans?" Fortsatte Lavender och blinkade till.  
  
"Är dom?" Sa Hermione dämpat och såg besviken ut.  
  
"Vad är det med dig då? Du sa ju att inte du gillade han." Undrade Lavender och tittade omtänksamt på Hermione när hon tittade ner i golvet. Hermione titta sakta upp och mötte Lavender blick. Försiktigt böjde hon sig fram och gav henne en stor kram.  
  
Hon släppte henne men inte blicken på henne. "Det är inte det. Jag är lite besviken att alla hittar någon, men inte jag. Jag kommer alltid att förbli ensam," svarade Hermione och brast ut i gråt.  
  
Lavender kramade Hermione hårt. "Men du, Hermie vem är det du är kär i då?" Frågade Lavender och tittade frågande på Hermione, som samtidigt tog sig ur hennes famn och började torka bort tårarna med sitt nattlinne.  
  
"Du kommer inte att tro mig. Du kommer att tro att jag är knäpp." Fick Hermione fram lite genant.  
  
"Nej, du är min bästa vän. Jag skulle aldrig tycka det om dig. Alla har ju olika känslor, ingen kan anklaga dig för vad du känner inuti ditt hjärta." Hermione tittade ännu en gång upp mot Lavender med en klar blick Hon öppnade munnen och sa högt och tydligt, "Det är Harry jag vill ha."  
  
Fortsättning följer.  
  
Kommentar: Så hur var det nu? Hur tror ni att Lavender kommer att reagera? Jag ska försöka göra kapitel 2 klar snart, snälla ge mig lite snälla kommentar om storyn så jag vet om jag gör något fel eller nåt. // Rania 


	3. Förvånad

Kapitel 2  
  
"Lavenders försägelse  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Det blev inte så lång. men jag hoppas att ni blir nöjda i alla fall.=)  
  
Lavender satt länge och bara tittade på Hermione. Hermione viftade lite med handen framför hennes ansikte. När hon väl hade kommit tillbaka till sitt gamla vanlig jag igen började hon mumla något tyst för sig själv.  
  
Hermione lutade sig närmare och närmare så att hon kunde höra vad det var hon sa. "Ron kommer att bli sur, Ron kommer att bli sur, Ron kommer att bli sur, Sa Lavender om och om igen.  
  
"Vänta, Vänta, Vänta, Vänta lite här nu... Har jag fattat det rätt? . Men, men vad har Ron med det här, men oss att göra?" Sa Hermione.. Och det lät som om hon skulle få ett panik utbrott när som helst.  
  
"Jag vet en sak om Harry... Men du får inte säga att jag har sagt det. Ron kommer att bli galen på mig. eller vänta... jag kan inte, jag kan inte, jag kan inte berätta...Han kommer att bli galen.. jag kommer dö" "Ta det lugnt Lavender" sa Hermione och fick ett leende på läpparna som fick Lavender att känna sig orolig.  
  
Hermione började skratta och hoppade på Lavender och började att kittla henne... "Sluta, sluta "Skrattade Lavender och till slut gav hon upp och sa: okej, okej, okej... jag berättar väl då, men du får lova att du inte ska säga det" sa Lavender tydligt.  
  
Hermione gav ifrån en lite suck och sa: Okej... jag ska inte säga till någon. "Ron har berättat för mig att Harry är jätte kär i dig" Fick hon fram. "Neej, jag skulle inte ha sagt det, jag skulle inte ha sagt det... men Lavender slutade till sist och bara tittade på Hermione.  
  
Hon såg ut som om hade sett ett spöke, hon var som förstenad... Den var inte den reaktionen som Lavender hade förväntat sig att hon skulle få. "Herm. blev du inte glad?" Frågade Lavender henne omtänksamt.  
  
"Ja, det är klart att jag blev glad. men det kom bara som en chock. tack för att du berättade det Lavender. Sa Hermione och gav henne en stor kram. "Jag tycker att du ska gå och lägga dig nu, Herm" sa Lavender "ja, jag är lite trött" sa Hermione och gäspade. "God Natt"  
  
Morgonen därpå  
  
Hermione vaknade som vanligt tidigt på morgonen. Hon steg upp ur sängen och bäddade den snyggt och såg till att allt var på sin plats. Sedan tog hon på sig kläderna och fixade till sitt hår snyggt.  
  
Hon tog fram en mascara ur hennes väska och började att he på mascaran på hennes långa fina ögonfransar (RL: jag vet att det lät lite konstigt... Jag visste inte hur jag skulle skriva det) När hon kände sig redo öppnade hon dörren för att gå ut ur flickornas sovsal men hejdades av en viss person.  
  
"Vart ska du då" Hermione vände sig om och såg att det var Lavender som stog där med Hermiones mascara i handen. "Lavender" sa Hermione och försökte att undvika hennes blick. "Och vad ska det här betyda?" Sa Lavender och visade klart och tydligt henne mascaran.  
  
"Vadå? Jag har bara tagit lite mascara" sa Hermione och kände att hennes ansikte började hetta till. "Få sa ditt ansikte" Sa Lavender och drog bort hennes händer ifrån hennes ansikte. Lavender upptäckte genast att det inte var så lite som hon hade sagt. "Lite?" Sa Lavender och höjde på ena ögonbrynet. Hermione svarade inte... hon bara tittade ner på golvet.  
  
"En fråga bara Mione" Sa Lavender och tittade på Hermione som hade börjat titta upp mot henne igen. "Gör du det här för att intonera på Harry?" Sa hon och flinade. "Snälla, Lavender... Vi går vårat 7: e på den här skolan och jag är 17 år... alla andra sminkar ju sig... Varför blev det så konstigt när jag plötsligt gör det för första gången" sa Hermione och började se lite osäker ut.  
  
"Det är inte konstigt. men du brukar ju aldrig vara intresserad av det" sa Lavender förstående. Lavender började skratta "Fast du har ju rätt, Herm... Man kan intonera genom de sätten också. Det var lätt för mig att få Rons ansikte rött" Sa Lavender och blinkade mot Hermione.  
  
Hon släppte henne och lät henne gå. "Lycka till" sa hon innan hon försvann. Hermione tittade bak och nickade.  
  
Hon sprang ner för trappan till sällskapsrummet. Med hennes brådska såg hon sig inte för och snubblade över någon "Fann" morrade hon... Men när hon så vem det var så blev hon röd i ansiktet. Det kom ut två personer ur sovsalarna. "Meeen vad i all världen håller ni på med" Röt den ena, och den andra blev helt röd i ansiktet.  
  
Fortsättning följer.  
  
Kommentar: Så hur var det nu? Vem tror ni kommer att ligga under Hermione. och vem eller vilka kommer att se det? Hahaha. det tänker inte jag berätta nu. *ler* Det får ni veta i nästa kapitel. 


	4. Sååå nära

Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Hermione tittade förskräckligt på Ron. "Ron! Vad håller du på med? Gick det bra förresten?", Undrade Hermione och reste sig upp, och hjälpte sedan Ron upp.  
  
"Tack" Sa Ron och tittade upp mot den illbleka, Harry och den "ilskna" Lavender som inte var så ilsken längre. Nej, hon låg bara på golvet och höll på att kvävas av skratt. "Ni skulle ha sett er" Fick Lavender fram.  
  
Ron och Hermione tittade på varandra och suckade djupt. Sedan medan Lavender skrattade kom Ginny (Rons lillasyster) skuttanden från sovsalen. Hon var på bra humör.  
  
"Konstigt" Sa Ron och tittade på Hermione. Ginny skuttade ner för trappan och förbi Ron och Hermione utan att säga ett ord.  
  
Ron rynkade på pannan, men det glömdes då Lavender ropade upp dom. "Men ni ska väl inte vara där nere och sova eller?" Sa Lavender och vinkade åt dom så att dom skulle komma upp.  
  
Ron och Hermione gick upp till Lavender. När dom hade kommit fram gick Ron fram till Lavender och kysste henne, Godmorgon. Sedan startade de upp ett samtalsämne.  
  
"Vad har vi för lektion efter frukosten idag?" Undrade Ron. "Vi har Försvar mot svartkonster" Svarade Hermione snabbt (Hon kunde schemat utantill). "Och visst har vi inga läxor tills idag, va?" Sa Ron och tittade tveksamt på Hermione.  
  
Hermione suckade djupt och la armarna i kors. "Hur många gånger har jag sagt till dig att vi skulle skriva en uppsats om hur man försvarar sig mot varulvar" Sa Hermione bestämt. "Hoppsan den glömde jag bort. Tror du att vi kommer att få poängavdrag för det här?" Sa Ron och tittade ner.  
  
Harry tittade på Ron och sa: Ja, det är jag säker på, fast man kan ju alltid hoppas att vi inte får det. "Också är inte professor Brittany (deras nya lärare) så noga med det" Sa Lavender. "Men det betyder inte att du inte ska göra läxan!" Sa Hermione. Ron vände sig om och började kramas med Lavender. Hermione lämnade deras privatliv för sig själva och vände sig mot Harry.  
  
"Ja, visst har du gjort din uppsats va?" Sa Hermione "Va, eller jo, visst, det är klart att jag har gjort den" Sa Harry.  
  
"Hörru, Herm, Jag och Ron ska gå ner och äta lite frukost, kommer du sen eller? Frågade Lavender. "Jo, snart" sa Hermione och tittade på Harry. "Kommer du, Harry sa Hermione och började gå framåt. "Jag?, Eller javisst, jag kommer" sa Harry och gick fram till Henne.  
  
Storasalen var smockfull. Som tur var hade Ron och Lavender tagit plats åt dom. "Vad har vi för lektion nu då, Herm" sa Ron och slevade en stor skål med gröt. "Försvar mot svartkonst har jag sagt ett antal gånger. du borde ha lärt dig ditt schema" Sa Hermione och tog en tugga av sin macka.  
  
Harry sa ingenting, han tänkte bara på hur han hade gjort bort sig. Han hade varit så nervös inför henne. `Tänk om misstänker. Då skulle jag bli utskrattad och allt skulle inte bli som förr.` Tänkte Harry.  
  
"Harry är du klar?" Frågade Ron "Vi har lektion om 10 minuter. "Ja, det är jag" Sa Harry snabb, fast han inte ens hade ätit någonting .  
  
Lavender tog Ron i handen och gick ut ur storasalen, Harry och Hermione följde sakta efter.  
  
Dom kom i rättan tid till lektionen. När hela salen hade fyllts med elever kom läraren instormande in i salen. Alla elever bytte blickar när de såg vem det var. Det var Snape! Snape ställde sig vid katedern så att alla kunde se honom. Han gav ett elakt flin.  
  
"Som ni kanske ser så är inte professor Brittany här, hon är sjuk och bad mig att ta hand om hennes lektion. Så. ni kan börja arbeta medan jag kommer till era bänkar och samlar in era uppsatser" Sa Snape. "Jag är dödens" Sa Ron tyst för sig själv.  
  
Så klassen satte igång precis som de hade blivit tillsagda. Efter som att Ron, Lavender, Harry och Hermione satt bland de första raderna så kom Snape fort fram till dom. Alla räckte fram sina uppsatser förutom Ron.  
  
"Nå Mr Weasly, var är din uppsats då?" Sa Snape. "Jag har inte gjort den" Sa Ron "Inte?, Nehe, då har jag väl inget annat val än att dra av på poäng" Sa Snape. Ron tittade ner medan lektionen fortsatte.  
  
Det var den dyster lektion. Alla satt tysta och jobbade. Lektionen var 1 tim lång. När lektionen var slut gick alla till sina sällskapsrum. På vägen till sällskapsrummet mötte de Draco Malfoy gående mot dom. "Vart ska ni då?, Smutsskalle, pottan, fattiglappen och Lavender" Sa Draco och flinade elakt mot dom.  
  
"Vi ska till sällskapsrummet, om du inte har något emot det, Malfoy" Sa Hermione spydigt. Draco gjorde en ilsken grimas och gick sin väg. Sedan fortsatte upp mot sällskapsrummet.  
  
I sällskapsrummet satte de sig ner vid brasan. Sällskapsrummet var ovanligt tomt. Det var tyst. Den kalla luften svepte in i det tomma rummet. Ron, Harry Lavender och Hermione satt tysta framför brasan. Ron och Lavender satt och kysstes och omfamnade varandra.  
  
Harry sneglade på Ron och Lavender och Sedan på Hermione. Hermione sneglade tillbaka medans deras blickar möttes. De satt länge och tittade djupt in i varandra ögon. Klockan tickade och Det var bara 10 min kvar tills nästa lektion skulle börja. Hermione log och Harry började att små le tillbaka. Sakta, sakta kom dom närmare och närmare varandra.Harry kände sig säker och ville kyssa henne. Men Hermione var däremot osäker. De kom så nära att deras läppar var på väg att mötas tills Lavender hoppade upp ur soffan och sa: "Åh, nej våran lektion börjar snart. `Fan också, vi som var så nära ´tänkte Harry. De snabbade sig att byta sina böcker och sedan sprang de ut ur sällskapsrummet och till klassummet. De kom 5min försenat och fick 10 poängs avdrag. Men de brydde sig inte särskilt mycket.  
  
"Jag ska dela in er i grupper, två och två skall ni arbeta. Draco, du kan vara med Hermione. Ron kan vara med Harry, och Lavender får vara med Neville. Och så fortsatte hon tills hela klassen var uppdelade.  
  
"Ron" "Ja, Harry, vad är det" undrade Ron. "Jag var så nära på att" Harry fortsatte inte, Han ångrade sig 'Det kanske inte är något bra ide att jag säger det' tänkte Harry "Ja, du var så nära på vadå?" Undrade Ron och rynkade på pannan.  
  
"Det var inget" Svarade Harry snabbt. Nehe, Sa Ron. Lektionen fortsatte. Man kunde Höra grälet ifrån Draco och Hermione.  
  
Harry förberedde sin trollstav. Han tog tag i den men hejdades av Ron "Är du galen eller" Sa Ron. Harry släppte trollstaven och Fortsatte lektionen.  
  
Nu var Lektionen slut och alla hurrade och sprang ut ur klassrummet. Alla utom Ron, Lavender, Harry och Hermione.  
  
De tog det lugnt. "Yes, sista lektionen idag sa Ron. Sedan när de hade lämnat sina böcker i sovsalarna, gick de ner till storasalen för att äta.  
  
RL: Jaha det var då slutet i kapitel 3 ... så vad tyckte ni? Komentera gärna. Jag har inte skrivit det tidigare i texten men det är i alla fall vinter. Och sorry.Som ni kanske har märkt så är jag inte så bra med att detaljera lektionerna, men jag ska bättra mig. 


	5. Snöbollskriget

Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Snöbollskriget.  
  
De satte sig längst ut i det långa bordet. Hermione satte sig bredvid Harry och Lavender med Ron.  
  
På andra sidan av Hermione satt Ginny och pratade ivrigt med Pravati. Måltiden fortsatte. De fyra vännerna pratade ivrigt med varandra. "Okej det går jag med på, men sedan efter kan vi hälsa på Hagrid" Föreslog Harry. Alla gick med på det.  
  
De hade bestämt att de skulle ha snöbollskrig. De hade inte bråttom på grund av att det var den sista lektionen idag.  
  
När det hade ätit färdigt lämnade de storasalen. De gick upp till sovsalarna för att klä sig varmt.  
  
När Lavender och Hermione hade kommit in till deras sovsal och stängt dörren efter sig tittade Hermione på Lavender med stora ögon.  
  
"Gissa vad" Sa hon och satte sig på sängen. Lavender förstod inget men satte sig på sängen mittemot henne.  
  
"Jag och Harry kysstes. nästan" Sa hon och tittade stolt på Lavender. "Lavender flög upp ur sängen. "Gjorde ni. nästan" sa Lavender.  
  
"Ja, tänk att vi gjorde det. nästan" Sa Hermione. "Men varför nästan?" Undrade Lavender och höjde ena ögonbrynet. "För att du avbröt den, min kära vän" Sa Hermione. Lavender såg chockad ut.  
  
"Oj, Herm, jag är såå, ledsen, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" Bad Lavender. "Det är okej" Sa Hermione och drog på sig jackan.  
  
När Lavender och Hermione hade klätt på sig gick de ner för att möta pojkarna i sällskapsrummet. De satt redan där.  
  
De gick sakta, sakta ner för spiraltrappan med elaka leenden. Sedan gick alla fyra ut. Ute på gården var det flera som hade snöbollskrig så det var svårt att hitta ett ledigt område.  
  
"Här kan vi ta" Sa Harry och pekade på ett ledigt område. "Ja, det blir perfekt" Strålade Hermione upp.  
  
Okej det kan vi ta, men vilka lag sa vi vara. Sa Ron "Jag och Lavender" Sa Hermione och tittade på Lavender som redan hade börjar rulla snöbollar.  
  
"Okej, men då ska vi ha borgen" Sa Ron. "Javisst, vi attackerar er med nöje" Sa Lavender och flinade retsamt.  
  
"Harry och gick och började med att bygga borgen, sedan kom Ron och hjälpte till. "Okej så här är vår plan" Sa Ron Harry tittade på och lyssnade.  
  
"Vi gör en bra borg och tröttar ut dom men allt snöbollskastande. Och sedan hoppar vi på dom. dom är flickor och inte har någon chans" Sa Ron Harry nickade motvilligt. Och sedan startade om snöbollskriget.  
  
Tjejerna hade en rejäl bunt med snöbollar i en hög på marken. Killarna gjorde sig klara med deras snöbollar.  
  
Lavender sprang fram mot attack. De kastade snöbollar på deras borg men inget hände. "Kom ut era fegisar" Sa Lavender.  
  
Sedan hoppade Ron fram. "Vem kallar du fegis, Lavender?" Sa Ron och kastade en snöboll som träffade hennes fötter. Lavender såg ner på sina fötter och sedan upp igen. "Snyggt kastat" Sa Lavender sarkastiskt.  
  
Sedan kastade Hermione en snöboll mot Lavender som tog i mot den och kastade den rakt i Rons ansikte. "Det är orättvist" Sa Ron med ett gnäll och fick bort de mesta av snön. Hermione och Lavender nästan ramlade av skratt.  
  
Harry satt kvar i borgen och rullade snöbollar. Sedan kom Ron in. "Vad gör du här när jag nästan dör där ute" Utbrast Ron.  
  
"Jag rullar snöbollar som det kanske ser ut som" Sa Harry och fortsatte. "Men jag behöver dig där ute" Sa Ron och tittade ner på snöbollarna.  
  
"Men, Ron, är det inte meningen att det är dom som ska attackera våran borg" Sa Harry "Jo, det ska dom" Sa Ron osäkert och kikade fram för att se vad som hände.  
  
Då såg han att Hermione och Lavender rullade en stor snöboll tillsammans.  
  
"Oj, oj, de tänker attackera oss och våran borg med en gigantisk snöboll" Sa Ron och fick Panik. Harry tittade också fram och sedan tillbaka igen. "Men dom kan ju inte ens lyfta en sådan stor snöboll" Sa Harry "Nä, det kan dom ju inte" Sa Ron glatt och hoppade fram.  
  
"Ha, ha är ni så smarta, ni kan ju inte ens lyfta den, den är ju för stor" Sa Ron. Hermione och Lavender fnissade medans Hermione tog upp sin trollstav.  
  
Ron hoppade till och sedan sprang han till Harry och varnade han. Wingadium leviosa Hörde Harry och Ron, Hermione säga.  
  
Harry knackade på Rons rygg och pekade upp. Där över deras huvuden svävade det en stor snöboll som vilken sekund som helst skulle falla ner på dom.  
  
Den föll snabbt och mosade hela borgen och nästan dom också. Harry och Ron lyckade att få upp huvuden över snön. Längre kom det inte.  
  
"Jag sitter fast, Harry" Sa Ron "Ja med" Sa Harry. Sedan kom Lavender och Hermione gående mot dom med en varsin snöboll i handen som de kramade om hårt.  
  
De hade ett elakt leende på läpparna när det kom fram. "Vem är det nu som är smart?" Retades Lavender.  
  
"Lavender, älskling hjälp mig upp, snälla." Bad Ron och gjorde en blick som inte ens Lavender kunde motstå. Lavender tittade bort.  
  
"åh, nej, inte den där blicken igen" Sa Lavender tyst för sig själv men lät sig inte luras.  
  
"Nej det tänker jag inte göra" Sa Lavender efter att hon hade vänds sig. Hermione gick och viskade en sak till Lavender. Lavender nickade och vände sig mot Harry och Ron. "Okej, ni kan få en till chans" Sa Lavender och började med att gräva upp Ron.  
  
Hermione böjde sig ner för att gräva upp Harry. När de hade gjort de och när dom väl hade borstat av sig sina kläder gjorde de upp en plan. "Okej, nu är det eran tur med att attackera oss" Sa Hermione. "Men då måste ju ni ha en borg" Sa Ron  
  
"Nej, det behövs inte, vi har en bättre plan" Sa Lavender. Lavender tog Hermione i han den och började gå en bit bort. Killarna gjorde sig redo. De tog en varsin snöboll i handen och sprang mot attack.  
  
Medans killarna sprang mot dom kastade Hermione och Lavender en varsin snöboll på dom som träffade dom rakt i ansiktet. "Det där var droppen" Sa Harry när han nästan hade fått bort allt. Ron suckade och tittade på Harry.  
  
De nickar mot varandra och springer mot tjejerna som skrattar. Innan de hann att märka något slängde sig pojkarna över dom.  
  
De hamnade i en snödriva. Ron hade fått kontroll över Lavender. Lavender gjorde inge motstånd. Ron märkte det och böjde sin ner för att kyssa henne.  
  
Men innan han hann göra der hade Lavender en snöboll i handen som hon länge hade kramat på. Hon tog upp den, flinade sött, och sedan kastade hon den på han .  
  
Harry och Hermione höll fortfarande ögonkontakt. Hermione, som nu låg överst böjde sig ner och kysste Harry lätt på läpparna. Sedan tittade hon djupt in i han gröna ögon. Hermione böjde sig ner och kysste han igen. De låg länge där och kysstes.  
  
Hermione gjorde en snöboll medans hon kysste honom. Harry kände det. Men han hann inte försvara sig innan Hermione avbröt kyssen och kastade den på han. Hermione skrattade retsamt och sprang till Lavender.  
  
Lavender och Ron hade också avslutat sitt krig. Sedan kom Harry. Harry tittade på sin klocka. "Det är bäst att vi går in, det börjar bli sent. Ron nickade. "Ja, och sen ska vi träffa Hagrid" Sa Hermione. "Men då går vi då" Sa Lavender.  
  
Sedan började alla gå in. "Visst var det kul, Hermione" Sa Lavender "Jag har aldrig varit med om något bättre" Sa Hermione och tittade bak mot pojkarna.  
  
RL: Jaha, det var kap 4 . jag hoppas att ni blev nöjda med det i alla fall, kom gärna med fler idéer till mig, det kan behövas. Ha det bra! 


	6. Bara vänner

Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Bara vänner  
  
Harry och Ron gick tett ihop med varandra och pratade tyst. Hermione tittade ännu en gång bak mot Harry och mötte sedan hans blick. Hermione log mot honom, Harry besvarade jag log tillbaka. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Lavender gick upp till slottet.  
  
Utanför porten mötte de Draco Malfoy och han gäng. Bredvid honom stod Pansy och kramade om hans arm hårt. Innan dom passerade Draco och hans gäng gjorde Draco en grimas till Hermione som hon besvarade en ett lätt skratt. Sedan gick de in i slottet, och det var ovanligt tomt. Inga elever syntes till.  
  
De gick sakta upp tillsammans till sällskapsrummet. I sällskapsrummet var det inte så tyst. Där satt nästan alla Gryffindor-elever. Det blev tyst då dom kom in. Hermione sneglade mot Ginny som satt tillsammans Neville framför brasan.  
  
De satt tillsammans och pratade tyst. När Ron såg det blev han förbannad. "Ån, nej" Sa han bestämt. "Min lillasyster ska inte bli tillsammans med Neville." Sa Ron och började att gå mot fåtöljerna vid brasan.  
  
Ginny såg att Ron kom och avslutade genast samtalet. "Jaså, här sitter ni och pratar ensamma" Sa Ron. Han tog i extra mycket när han sa ensamma. " Ginny tittade osäkert upp mot Ron. " Vad menar du, Ron" Sa Hon. "Du vet precis vad jag menar, Ginny" Sa Ron, och med dom orden lämnade Han dom.  
  
Ron gick tillbaka till Hermione, Lavender och Harry, som stod med chockade utryck. "Var det dä verkligen nödvändig" Sa Harry och höjde ena ögonbrynet. "Hon ska inte bli tillsammans med Longbottom" Sa Rod bestämt. "Vore det inte bra om du lät henne vara tillsammans med vem hon vill.  
  
Jag vet att hon är din lillasyster, men hon är 16 år nu och jag tycker i alla fall att hon ska få sitt liv. Hon ska inte behöva fråga dig om vad hon ska göra eller vilken hon ska vara med." Sa Hermione och såg på Ron.  
  
"Du har rätt, Mione, men när hon blev tillsammans med Draco förra året så blev det en massa problem. Du vet, min lillasyster tillsammans med min ärkefiende. Jag kunde bara inte tillåta det.  
  
"Och du glömde visst en ska, Ron. Draco gjorde slut på grund av dig. Minns du inte hur många dagar i sträck Ginny grät?" Sa Lavender och kramade om Ron.  
  
Ron tog ett djupt andetag. "Jo, det minns jag så väl. hon förlät mig inte på ett halvår " Sa Ron "vad ska du göra nu då, Ron" Sa Harry och klappade han på ryggen. "Att be om ursäkt vore kanske en bra ide" Sa Hermione och log brett mot honom.  
  
"Ja, jag ska. imorgon" Sa Ron och gick mot sovsalarna. "RON!" Skrek alla tre samtidigt. "Ja, ja okej jag ska" Sa Ron och började gå mot Ginny. "Du Ginny, förlåt jag menade inte att bestämma om ditt privatliv. du får bli tillsammans med vilken du vill." Sa Ron och sneglade mot Harry, som gjorde tummen upp.  
  
"Självklart förlåter jag dig Ron" Sa Ginny och log brett. Hon visste hur mycket Ron tyckte om henne och bara ville skydda henne. "Bra" Sa Ron. Sedan gick till sovsalarna för att byta bort dom blöta kläderna mot torra.  
  
Hermione stängde dörren till flickornas sovsal. Sedan gick hon fram till sin koffert som var städad och fin. Hon tog fram en ren och torr skoluniform och började klä av sig dom blöta kläderna. Lavender gjorde i stort sätt samma sak.  
  
När skulle vi möta killarna där nere, Herm" Undrade Lavender när hon klädde på sig kjolen. "Om tio minuter" Sa Hermione och knöt sin slips. "Tror du inte att jag såg er" Sa Lavender och blinkade till Hermione. Hermione blev genast osäker. "Såg vadå?" Sa Hermione. Hermione kände hur hennes ansikte började hetta.  
  
"Du vet precis vad jag menar. jag gillade slutet" Sa Lavender och brast ut i skratt. Hermione förstod genast vad det var. "Var det dåligt gjort" Sa Hermione och tittade ner. "Nej, inte alls. tänk på den positiva sidan, nu är ni tillsammans." Sa Lavender.  
  
"Nej, det är ju galet, man kan inte bli tillsammans efter en kyss" Sa Hermione och skakade på huvudet. "Så att du påstår att det bara var en vanlig kyss som inte betyder någonting" Sa Lavender och såg tveksamt på Hermione.  
  
"Just, det bara en kyss" Sa Hermione Efter det blev det tyst. Tjejerna fortsatte med påklädningen. "Bara vänner?" Sa Lavender "Ja, bara vänner och inget mer.  
  
Efter tio minuter hade tjejerna blivit klara. De gick ner till sällskapsrummet, där redan Ron och Harry satt. "Hermione såg att Harry log brett mot henne" Hermione besvarade det med ett gulligt, oskyldigt leende.  
  
Spiraltrappan kändes som en evighet. Tillslut kom de ner och gick tillsammans ut. De gick igenom den långa korridoren och sedan ut.  
  
Det var inge lång till Hagrids stuga så det tog cirka 2 minuter att komma fram. Harry, Ron, Hermione och Lavender gick fram till en liten stuga som befann sig på skolgården.  
  
Harry knackade på dörren. En halvjätte öppnade dörren med mycket mörkt och tovigt skägg. "Åh, Hej på er, va kul att ni kunde komma. Stig in." Sa Hagrid och håll upp dörren till dom.  
  
"Jag hade inte väntat mig besök just nu, men det var kul att ni kom." Sa Hagrid och ställde en tekanna på spisen. "Vi har inte besökt dig på ett bra tag nu, och vi tyckte att det var daggs." Sa Hermione och ställde sig upp för att hjälpa Hagrid med dukningen.  
  
"Snällt att du hjälper till, Hermione" Sa Hagrid och klappade henne på axeln. Hermione log brett mot honom.  
  
"Har ni hittat er partner till balen ännu?" Undrade Hagrid. "Vilken bal" Sa Hermione med ett konstigt utryck i ansiktet. "Vi har inte hört någonting om en bal" Sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Har inte Albus berättat det" Sa Hagrid och såg på fyra elever som såg ut som frågetecken. "Då antar jag att jag måste det" Sa Hagrid och tog ett djupt andetag.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore kommer att hålla en skolbal för att fira 60 år på som rektor på skolan." Sa Hagrid. Efter det blir det tyst. Det ända som hördes var tekannan som kokade på spisen. Hagrid avbröt tystnaden. "Nog snackat om det, jag antar att Albus ger er svar på frågor angående detta senare när han har berättat det för resten av skolan. Alla nickade. De fikade under tystnad. När de hade fikat klart tackade de för sig och gick mot slottet.  
  
"Du Lavender" Sa Ron efter att han hade stängt dörren. "Ja" Sa Lavender och gick närmre. "Om den där balen existerar kan du väl gå med mig eller." Sa Ron och tog henne i handen. "Det är ju klart. vem skulle du annars gå med?" Sa Lavender lite smått irriterat. Ron rullade på ögonen och böjde sig fram till Harry som skrattade tyst.  
  
"Tjejer?. Suck, man vet aldrig vad dom vill" Sa Ron.  
  
RL: Så var det kapitlet klart. hoppas ni inte blev allt för missnöjda. Ni kan lägga in en kommentar, så jag får veta vad ni tyckte. det kan vara bra att veta. Ha´re. /Rania 


	7. Bjud upp mig! Snälla

Kap 6 Bjud upp mig! Snälla  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
De fortsatte upp till slottet under tystnad. Vinden blev kraftigare. Hermione strävade efter att handtag för att inte blåsa omkull. Harry tog tag i Hermiones hand och lyckades att föra både henne och han själv upp till slottet. "Vänta på oss" Sa Ron. Lavender hade ett kraftigt grepp om honom. "Vi är på väg" Sa Ron och snubblade över en ganska stor sten.  
  
Det dröjde inte länge innan dom var på fötter igen. De lyckades ta sig till slottet. Sakta gick dom längst korridoren. Harrys hand var fortfarande i närkontakt med Hermiones hand. Hermione märkte att Lavender också hade upptäckt det. Hon log mot henne. Hermione njöt av stunden tillsammans med Harry. Hon kunde äntligen känna sig trygg vid hans närvaro.  
  
Den sista korridoren ledde upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Vid brasan var det tomt, och de beslöt sig snabbt att slå sig ner där. De satt tysta vid brasan och njöt av varandra. Hermione, som nu hade fått nog av sittandet tog fram sina böcker, som hon staplade upp på den stor hög.  
  
Hon började arbeta under tystnad. Harry och Ron startade ett nytt parti med trollkarlshack medan Lavender tog fram en bok och slog sig ner bredvid Hermione.  
  
Tillslut när de hade gått en timme var det daggs för middag. Hermione slog ihop boken och rensade bordet. De följde folkmassan till stora salen. "Pasta, min favorit!" Sa Ron och serverade i en stor hög med mat på sin tallrik.  
  
"Är du så hungrig? Jag trodde att du blev mätt av Hagrids bullar" Sa Hermione och tittade med en konstig min på tallriken. "Ska det där kallas bullar? Jag tvingade i mig 2 bullar för att inte verka otrevlig" Sa Ron. Harry skrattade tyst för sig själv.  
  
Middagen fortsatte. Hela salen tystade då Albus Dumbledore bad om ordet. Han ställde sig upp hastigt upp och gav ett brett leende.  
  
"Ni är alla välkomna till min skolbal som ska fira mitt 60år som rektor på Hogwarts. Den kommer att hålla till i den där salen om en vecka, alltså på fredag" Sa han. Jubel och applåder från alla elever hördes.  
  
Dumbledore höjde sin hans för att tysta eleverna. "Och, det skulle glädja mig om alla hade sin partner att delta tävlingen med. och nu undrar ni förstås vilken tävling" Sa Dumbledore och tog ett djupt andetag innan han fortsatte.  
  
"Ni har säkert hört talas om att i dom flesta balerna utnämnts en kung och en drottning. jag vill önska er lycka till redan nu" Sa Dumbledore och höjde sin tillbringare. "Ta för er av desserten" Sa han till sist.  
  
"Wow, en kung och drottning. det skall bli vi, eller hur, Lavender?" Sa Ron och tittade på Lavender med en enkel blinkning. "Ja, tänk va underbart. du kung, och jag drottning" Sa Lavender drömmande. De var inte dom ända som drömde. "Tänk om han bjuder upp mig. han måste bara bjuda upp mig" tänkte Hermione.  
  
´Ska jag bjuda upp henne? Ska jag våga det? Tänk om hon säger nej. vad ska hon tro om mig då? `Tänkte Harry och tittade osäkert på Hermione som hade fäst ögonen på honom. "Vilken god glass" Sa Lavender när hon slickade rent skeden. "Ja, verkligen" Sa Hermione, som redan hade ätit upp sin glassen.  
  
Några dagar efter  
  
"Jag kan inte fatta att han inte har bjudit upp mig än. jag menar det är redan onsdag och det är knappt två dagar kvar.  
  
Dessutom har det redan kommit två andra som jag har nobbat, eller hur man än ska säga det, jag sa i alla fall, nej" Sa Hermione med en suck. "Men han kanske vågar säga det öppet. han väntar säkert på det perfekta tillfället. han kanske frågar dig idag" Sa Lavender och lade handen på hennes axel.  
  
"Men tänk om han ska bjuda en annan. tänk om det blir Ginny!" Sa Hermione och slätade till sängen extra. "Men han är ju din kil. eller kompis menar jag. Ginny? Var ifrån fick du det?" Sa Lavender. Hermione gav en tyst suck.  
  
"Kom vi går ner till sällskapsrummet, Harry och Ron är säkert redan där" Sa Lavender. Hermione nickade och följde med ut ur sällskapsrummet.  
  
Nere i sällskapsrummet väntade Harry och Ron på tjejerna. Ron gav ett stort leende mot Lavender när hon kom. De blev som vanligt uppslukade av folkmassan ner till stora salen. I stora salen serverades det grötar i alla sorter. Ron, Lavender, Harry och Hermione slog sig ner och började ta för sig av gröten.  
  
De var snabbt klara och begav sig till sina lektioner. "Du, Herm" Sa Harry och gick närmare för att stanna henne. Ron tog Lavender i handen och gjorde tummen upp till Harry. "Ja, är det någonting på tok" Sa Hermione lite undrande.  
  
"Jo, jag undrade om, om, om du vill. säga vad det är för läxor vi har den här veckan" Sa Harry och såg på Hermione som hade ett sårat utryck. 'Men varför bjöd du inte upp henne din idiot` Tänkte Harry.  
  
"Jo, vi har en läxa i talmagi och en i trolldryck" Sa Hermione och fortsatte till lektionen. Harry bet sig i läppen och suckade djupt medan han fortsatte. "Varför bjöd jag inte upp henne?, Jag är körd" Sa Harry tyst för sig själv.  
  
När lektionen var slut, gick dom till sällskapsrummet. Hermione och Lavender satte sig vid ett eget bord med deras bokhög. Ron och Harry gick upp till sovsalarna. "Så hur gick det? Frågade han?" Undrade Lavender otåligt.  
  
"Han frågade inte" Sa Hermione. Lavender såg upp mot henne med en undrande min. "Inte?" Sa Lavender. Hermione svarade inte. "Men jag förstår inte. han skulle ju det, det sa i alla fall Ron till mig. men vad sa han då?" Sa Lavender.  
  
"Han frågade om vi hade läxor!" Sa Hermione och såg upp mot Lavender med en sårad min. "Och jag som redan har skickat en uggla till mamma och bett henne att skicka mig min finaste klänning som jag ska ha på balen.  
  
Jag ville bara att kvällen skulle bli perfekt. Nästa gång någon bjuder upp mig så tackar jag ja. jag tänker inte gå till balen själv utan sällskap" Sa Hermione bestämt.  
  
RL: Ja det var det. äntligen är klar. jag har varit så lat med det här kapitlet så det inte är klokt. Men nu är det i alla fall klart. Jag vill tacka alla som har läst min fanfic och lagt dit en kommentar. Nu kan ni säkert räkna ut vad det andra kapitlet att handla om. Min fanfic börjar närma sitt slut men jag kommer förhoppningsvis att skriva en ny fanfic som är uppföljaren. Tror jag. Aja men Hej då. 11 december 2003  
  
//Rania Lamti 


	8. Balen

Balen(slutet)  
  
Kan jag bara kyssa dig i mina drömmar?  
  
Av: Rania Lamti  
  
Herimone satt själv framför brasan. Idag var det fredag. Harry har inte bjudit henne till balen ännu. Idag slapp alla lektionerna, efter som att det var bal och att alla lärare skulle hjälpa till men lite allt möjligt. Som till exempel Inredningen eller dekorationerna.  
  
"Jag får bara hoppas att någon kommer och bjuder upp mig idag. och jag hoppas att det blir Harry" Sa Hermione tyst för sig själv. "Vadå?" Sa någon. Hermione vände sig hastigt om och såg Ron stående framför henne. "Ingenting. skulle inte du gå och äta tillsammans med Lavender och Harry? Sa Hermione.  
  
"Nej, lunchen blir försenad på grund av att dom håller på med dekorationen" Sa Ron. "Okej" Sa Hermione och gick till ett ledigt bord för att plugga. "Men vi har ju inga läxor" Sa Ron och rynkade Oförståligt på pannan. "Men jag har fler ämnen än vad du har" Sa Hermione och slog upp en bok.  
  
"Ja, just det" Sa Ron och gick upp mot sovsalarna. "Du Herm" Hermione vände sig ännu en gång hastigt för att se vem det var. Det var Neville. "Ja hej Neville, vad vill du då?" Sa Hermione och tittade lite osäkert på hans röda kinder.  
  
"Jag vill fråga dig om du, om du, om du vill göra mig sällskap på balen?" Sa Neville och tittade ner. Herimone kände sig som is, hon ville ha sällskap till balen men hon ville också att det skulle vara Harry. Det är den sista dagen och han hade inte bjudit henne, jag har inget annat val" Tänkte Hermione.  
  
"Ja, visst, varför inte" Svarade Hermione. Det syntes på Neville att han blev mycket lättad. "Okej va bra då" Sa Neville och gick sin väg. Hermione återgick till sitt arbete.  
  
Neville gick raka vägen till Ginny som såg otålig ut. "Ja, vad sa hon då?" Sa Ginny. "Hon sa ja" Sa Neville stolt. "Wow helt otroligt" Sa Ginny. "Det gäller bara för mig att fråga Harry. Jag ska våga. Men jag måste prata med Ron så att jag vet att han inte har någon annan att gå med." Sa Ginny och bet sig i läppen.  
  
Ginny gick upp för trappan och stannade framför sovsalen där Ron var. Hon knackade på dörren och fick svar att hon kunde komma in. "Det är en sak jag måste prata med dig om" Sa Ginny och stängde dörren efter sig. Hon gick till sängen där Ron stod och försökte att rätta till sin klädnad (som han skulle ha på balen).  
  
"Ja prata på, jag lyssnar" Sa Ron. "Jo, vet du om Harry ska gå med någon på balen?" Undrade Ginny nyfiket. "Han ska väl gå med Hermione" Sa Ron. "Nej, det kan han inte för att hon ska gå med Neville, han bjöd just opp henne, jag tror inte att Harry har bjudit upp henne" Sa Ginny.  
  
Ron satt tyst. Tystnaden avbröts då Harry kom in i sovsalen. "Hejsan, varför är ni så tysta?" Sa Harry efter att han hade stängt dörren. "Jag trodde att du hade bjudit upp Hermione till balen" Sa Ron, hans tonstämma lät upprörd.  
  
"Ja men jag tror att jag ska göra det nu" Sa Harry. "Nej, det kan du inte, det ör för sent, Harry. Jag såg nyss att Neville bjöd upp henne och hon tackade ja" Sa Ginny.  
  
"Nej, det kan inte stämma, med Neville? Det är ju löjligt! Är du säker?" Sa Harry stressat. Han visste att det lät sant, men vågade inte medge det. "Ja, jag är helt säker, han kom och sa det till mig" Sa Ginny.  
  
"För sent, jag visste att jag inte skulle lämna det till sista minuten" Sa Harry. "Men du då, Ginny? Du kan väl gå med mig eller? Jag kan inte fatta att hon tackade ja till Neville" Sa Harry. Han lät både sårad och bestämd.  
  
"Ja, jätte gärna" Sa Ginny. "Bra, då slipper någon gå själv" Sa Harry. "Ja, vad kul det kommer att bli, oj vad mycket klockan är! Jag måste gå och börja göra mig ordning" Sa Ginny och sprang ut ur sovsalen.  
  
Innan hon gick till sin egen sovsal gick hon till Lavender, Hermione och pravatis sovsal. Hon knackade först på dörren, och sedan gick hon in. I sovsalen satt alla tre och fixade varandras hår. "Oj, förlåt om jag stör men jag skulle vilja fixa till mig tillsammans med er, går det bra?" Sa Ginny lite osäkert, hon visste att det sättet som hon sa det på lät lite konstigt.  
  
Alla tre kollade på varandra lite lättat. "Ja, klart att det går bra, du kan hämta dina saker" Sa Lavender. "Tack" Sa Ginny och gick sakta ut. Hon kom snabbt tillbaka med en liten koffert som innehöll bland annat: Snoddar, hårborste, hennes klädnad, smink m.m. Hon satte sig i en av sängarna och borstade håret. "Hur mycket är klockan?" Undrade Ginny. "Den är snart fyra" Sa Hermione.  
  
"Okej, då är det bara två timmar kvar" Sa Ginny. "Du låter så lycklig, Ginny. Vem är det du ska gå med?" Undrade Pravati med ett leende på läpparna. "Det får ni se på balen, eller kanske tidigare om ni har tur. Vem ska ni gå med då? Sa Ginny.  
  
"Pravati ska gå med Seamus, jag ska gå med Ron och Hermione ska gå med Neville" Sa Lavender. "jaha lycka till då" Sa Ginny och gav tummen upp.  
  
En timme senare var allas hår fixade och de började med sminket. "Jag vill inte ha så mycket, sminka lätt men ljusa färger. Min klänning är lila så ta något som passar" Sa Hermione. Det var Lavender som skulle sminka henne. Ginny satte genast igång med Pravati.  
  
När sminket var klart klädde de på sig sina klädnader eller klänningar. Kvart i sex vart dom helt klara och gick ner för att möta killarna vid entrén.  
  
Ginny var klädd i en mycket vacker klädnad som var i olika blånyanser. Hon var lätt sminkad i ljusblått och hade sitt hår i en vacker uppsättning med en blå rosett.  
  
Pravati bar en prydlig Röd klänning som framhävde hennes ögon. Hon hade lite mörkare smink och utsläppt hår. Håret var ner till midjan och glänste prefekt.  
  
Lavender bar en ljusrosa enkel klänning som var ganska lång. Slitsen räckte upp till hennes knä. Hon hade släppt ut sitt hår som hade några småflätor. Hon var sminkad i olika rosa färger som passade perfekt till hennes klänning.  
  
Hermione hade den finaste klänningen de hade sett. Den var lila och hade tunna små axelband som var gjord av fina pärlor. Den satt tätt intill henne och sedan blev det mer och mer utsvängd ju längre ner man kom. Den räckte ända ner till ner till hennes underbara lila skor som passade klänningen perfekt.  
  
Hon hade också vita långa vackra handskar. Hennes hår var alldeles lent och uppsatt i en vacker hästsvans, hon lämnade en liten lugg utsläppt som hon hade satt ett silverhårspänne.  
  
Nu var de på väg ner för trappan. Killarna satt i sällskapsrummet och väntade. När de hörde trappsten reste de sig hastigt upp framför trappan.  
  
Den första som kom var Pravati. "Hon ser underbar ut!" Sa Seamus och ställde sig närmare och tog henne i handen. Efter henne kom Lavender ner för trappan. "Hennes färg på klänningen matchade Rons kinder då hon kom och tog emot hans hand. Ron och Seamus stod fortfarande och väntade på att Harr och Nevilles sällskap skulle komma.  
  
Harry stod och väntade med ögonen västa när Ginny kom ner. Harry blev lättad och tog emot hennes hand. "Hermione kommer snart" Sa Ginny. Det gjorde hon, nu kommer Hermione ner för trappan. Hon hade sett fram emot balen, men hon var väl mest besviken på Harry. Det fick nästan Hermione att tappa luften när hon såg Ginny och Harry. ´jag visste det `tänkte hon.  
  
Harry tappade nästan sina glasögon när han såg hur vacker Hermione var. Han var inte det ända. Alla som satt i sällskapsrummet tittade på henne. Hermione gick stolt och belåtet till Neville och gav han en lätt puss på kinden. "Jag ska hämnas" tänkte Hermione. "Oj, Herm, du är verkligen vacker" Sa Neville. "Tack" Sa Hermione. Harry gick bredvid dom så han hörde allt. "Det gläder mig att du tycker så" Sa Hermione högt så att Harry skulle höra.  
  
´Herre gud, hur kunde jag inte bjuda henne, jag kanske förtjänar det här `Tänkte Harry.  
  
Inredningen och dekorationen i stora salen var underbart vackert. Förtrollade instrument spelade vacker musik. Alla fyra paren satte igång att dansa. Hermione kunde inte låta bli att prata om Harry. Hon tänkte inte på att det kanske sårade hans känslor. Hon fortsatte att prata om hur mycket hon ville att han skulle bjuda upp henne på balen.  
  
Hon föreställde sig att hon dansade med Harry. Tillslut slutade Neville att dansa. "Varför slutar du?" Undrade Hermione. "Vet du inte det? Det är Harry du vill ha, inte mig! Jag vill inte förstöra men nu sticker jag, jag klarar inte av allt ditt tjat om han!" Sa Neville och gick ut ur salen.  
  
"Oh, nej, vad har jag gjort!" Sa Hermione. Hon gick och tog lite bål medan hon såg på hur Harry och Ginny dansade. "Om det där bara kunde vara jag" Sa hon tyst för sig själv. Hon satte sig ner medan hon betraktade dom.  
  
Hon satt länge och bara tittade på hur det andra dansade. Nu hade det gått tre timmar. När låten slutade fortsatte det inte med en ny låt. Instrumenten slutade och man kunde se en person ställa dig där istället, men man såg inte vilken. Den klappade med händerna. Några stearinljus tändes snabbt, och man kunde se vem personen var. Det var Dumbledore. "Nu vill jag bara medge att det är den näst sista dansen nu. Under den här dansen ska vi utse en kung och en drottning som ska dansa sista dansen tillsammans" Sa Han.  
  
"Ni behöver inte dansa med den ni kom med om ni inte vill, instrumenten börjar om fem minuter" Sa Han. "Jo, Ginny" började Harry. "Det är okej, jag vet vad du tänker på. Jag ser henne lika väl som du gör, jag förstår er, och jag ska inte komma emellan" Sa Ginny och drog sig undan.  
  
Harry tittade ännu en gång på Hermione, på hur hon satt där alldeles själv, och sårad. Harry gick fram till henne, alldeles nervös. Hermione såg att han kom, så hon vände bort blicken. "Hejsan Herm, Vvvil du göra mig sällskap till dansen?" Sa Harry. Hermione såg upp mot honom lättad. "Mer än gärna" Sa hon och log brett.  
  
När dom hade ställt sig på dansgolvet började de förtrollade instrumenten att spela igen. Det var en mycket vacker låt som spelade lugnt. Dom dansade tett intill varandra. "Jag önskar att den här dansen aldrig skulle ta slut" Sa Harry. "Gör du verkligen det?" Sa Hermione. Ja, självklart, och jag vill be om ursäkt, det var dig jag ville gå på balen med. Då menar jag du, och inte Ginny.  
  
"Varför bjöd du då upp henne och inte mig?" Sa Hermione. "Jag var rä-ä-äd att du skulle säga nej" Stammade Harry. "Varför skulle jag göra det?" Sa Hermione. "Du tackade ja till Neville" Sa Harry. "Men jag visste inte om du skulle bjuda mig så jag tackade ja till han. Och föresten så hade du bjudit upp Ginny" Sa Hermione. "Men det var efter att jag fick veta att du tackade ja till Neville, det blev visst ett missförstånd" Sa Harry.  
  
"Förlåt så mycket Harry, när jag såg dig och Ginny tillsammans visste jag inte vad jag skulle ta mig till" Sa Hermione. "Det är lugnt. Förlåt. Jag kunde inte låta bli att bjuda upp Ginny. Jag ville gå på balen med dig, och jag bjöd upp Ginny för att få se dig, för att se dig i din vackra klänning, Ditt leende" Sa Harry. "Du anar inte hur mycket jag" Började Hermione men avbröts av Dumbledore som stod med ett kuvert i handen.  
  
"Nu har vi utsätt en kung och en drottning. Paret ska komma fram hit upp." Sa han.  
  
"Årets kung och drottning är" Sa Dumbledore och öppnade sitt kuvert. "Hermione Granger och Harry Potter! Jubel och applåder täckte hela salen. "Åh, jag kan inte fatta att vi vann" Sa Hermione och gick upp med Harry.  
  
Det kom mycket glitter och andra förtrollade saker på dom. Dumbledore gick fram till Harry och trollade fram en krona som han satte på hans huvud. Dom skakade han innan han gick fram till Hermione och gav henne en kram innan han trollade fram hennes krona.  
  
Hermione och Harry gick hand i hand som kung och drottning tillsammans ner till dansgolvet. Ännu en gång släcktes alla ljus och dom dansade sista dansen tillsammans. "Nu har jag insett att jag älskar dig, Harry" Sa Hermione. "Jag älskar dig med, och det kommer jag alltid att göra" Sa Harry. Hermione böjde sig fram och kysste honom. Harry kysste tillbaka lika innerligt och lika passionerat.  
  
The End Äntligen slut! Jaha vad tyckte ni om mitt första slut till min första fanfic? Snälla lägg in en Review! Och det kommer en fortsättning =0) den 18 december 2003  
  
Go jul 


End file.
